


Distretto

by Aumendy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Caffeine Withdrawal, Coffee, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed-centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Supportive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aumendy/pseuds/Aumendy
Summary: /dih•stret•oh/ adj.Intense feeling of anxiety experienced upon realizing that there's no coffee left in the house.Gavin Reed was having the worst day of his life. Today was the day that people told to children to scare them. Today was the day that haunted adults in their nightmares.There was no coffee left. Anywhere.-Requested by "•magic trash•" on Detroit: Become Human Official Amino-Request: "just gayvin dreaming about coffee and how great it is"





	Distretto

"Detective Reed, you seem very troubled today. Is there anything I can help with?" The sincere voice of Nines almost broke Gavin's foul mood. Almost. 

"I don't think anything can help me until I've had my coffee." He muttered, making his way to the break room. 

Gavin had woken up to a horrible morning. Socks, one of his cats, had decided to sit on his face while Gavin was sleeping, therefore causing him to have one of the most terrifying nightmares of his life. When he woke up, he realized that his coffee machine was broken for god knows why. And as if that wasn't enough, the coffee shop he always visited on his way to work was closed due to harsh weather conditions of Detroit. It was a tough winter. 

And a tough day, because the next thing Gavin noticed was the fact that the precinct's coffee machine was, also, broken beyond repair. "Oh my... God. Oh my god, my fucking-" 

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He wasn't going to drink coffee this morning, so what? It wasn't like Gavin was addicted or anything. He was a grown man, fully in control of himself and could manage to survive without coffee until the lunch break. 

Gavin went back to his desk, sulking and not admitting to himself that he feelt miserable. 

"Detective, your stress levels are highly concerning. I would like to ask again if there was anything I could help with?" Nines was once again at his side. Apperantly, he was trying to be supportive, as much as he could. After a year of working with Gavin, RK900 could confidentially say that he was rather fond of the Detective. And he would like to think that his 'feelings' were mutual. 

(Of course they were. Gavin would die for that bastard.)

Gavin groaned and fell back on his chair,” I’d kill for some coffee... literally.” 

"Your average daily consumption of coffee is at dangerous levels. I think this is, actually, a good coincidence." Nines said proudly. 

"And I think you should piss off." Gavin side eyed Nines until he sighed (at least simulated a sigh, why would an android need to sigh? Was Gavin really that insufferable? Good. That's what he was aiming for.) and went to his desk. Which wasn't actually pretty far, considering it was literally right in front of Gavin's desk. Nines also looked kind of pissed, he was probably getting tired of Gavin's attitude. Gavin knew he could be a bitch sometimes. Well, most of the time. 

"Keep going just like this, Detective. Stay up late, get up early. Keep going until the lack of sleep causes an emotional breakdown that sends you spiraling into a dark abyss." Damn, where did that even come from? Gavin guessed if it were him in this situation, he would've acted even worse, so he decided not to get offended. 

"You're addicted to being a smart ass, aren’t you?" 

"Oh, this is not true, Detective; I can stop being a smart ass whenever I want," That 'unlike you' wasn't said out loud, but Gavin could feel it on his skin. "I just choose not to." 

"You think I am having a hard time controlling myself?" This dialogue was giving Gavin a migraine, combined with the lack of coffee in his system. "Think again, prick, you're wrong." 

"Gavin, you're the last person on earth that could take care of himself if there wasn't someone forcing you to do so." Nines tilted his face to one side. Gavin knew he was examining his stress levels or something, to avoid a real argument. There were a lot times that their not-so-serious bickerings were turned into full blown fights just because one side didn't know when to stop playing. 

"Well maybe self-care is drinking 96 oz of coffee and getting into a knife fight with your mental illnesses." Gavin said before burrying his face in his crossed arms on the desk. He needed a good, eight hours of sleep but he could -indeed- use a quick ten minute nap he could sneak too. 

The next time Gavin opened his eyes was because of Connor. He was silently taking one of his documents from his desk. Gavin squirmed his eyes and took a look around. Nines had placed his chair strategically so Captain Fowler couldn't see Gavin sleeping and Gavin couldn't be more thankful. He lifted his gaze and cought Connor's sheepish looking expression, "Not a morning person?" Connor asked. 

"Tin can, I'm barely even a person," He exhaled deeply and started rubbing one of his eyes, "Besides, what brings you to my desk this fine morning?" 

"You were looking very tired and Nines informed me about the lack of caffeine you had to deal with today, so I thought maybe I could help with some of your paperwork." He scratched behind his neck, "Since Hank and I weren't assigned a new case yet. But I couldn't find the rest of it, your papers, I mean." 

"Oh... thanks, I guess," Gavin lowered his eyes back to his desk. "And I already finished the rest, so no need on that." 

"I'll take my leave, then. You know where to find me if you need your papers, Detective." With that, Connor left him and Nines and went back to his desk. 

"Are you awake yet, Gavin?" Nines asked. 

"I'm trying." He sighed and straightened up. "It's just... Don't we have a crime scene to investigate or anything?" Maybe he could grab some coffee on the road. He didn't want to buy from the coffee shop near the precinct, which was outrageously -and ridiculously- expensive. 

"Unfortunately, Captain Fowler decided that going outside in this current weather condition was not the best choice and said he won't be sending any officers outside unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Fuck... Of course he said that. What happened to the coffee machine in here anyway?" 

"I've heard that Chris' fiancée damaged it while trying to make a smoothie." 

"Trying to make a 'smoothie'? With a coffee machine? How does one even-" Gavin could feel his migraine coming back. He pressed two fingers his temple and started massaging. "I'm going to lose my mind." 

"I see that you're under pressure, Detective, would you like to go to the break room?" 

"Yeah, I think I would." He got up and started making his way to back after he heard Nines saying he'd meet him there.

"Gavin, how's it going asshat?" 

"Terrible, horrible, no good, very bad." Hank grinned and moved aside on the couch to make room for Gavin. "Can you imagine if coffee had never been discovered?" 

"I think that cocaine would be legal." 

"Hell yeah it would." Gavin laughed and leaned back. 

"Where's your boy toy?" 

"He's not- he's not my 'boy toy'." He frowned. "And I don't know, he just said he was going to come here." 

They chatted for a couple of minutes before Hank gestured towards the door with his head. There stood Nines, with snow on his shoulders and a cup of coffee in his hands. "Nines?" 

"Detective... I couldn't just watch you suffer like that." He walked towards them. 

"I was okay, really." Gavin protested but took the coffee nevertheless. There was no way he could say no to coffee. 

"There's no need to feel bad, Detective. I don't feel the cold anyway." The corners of the Nines' lips were slightly turned upwards. Gavin bumped their shoulders playfully. Finally the day was taking a turn for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I failed this, unfortunately  
> It was supposed to be Gavin dreaming about coffee but now it's just Gavin being a little bitch   
> But thank you for reading and I hope you guys like it!


End file.
